Neko Girl Rin
by TheUltimateShipper27
Summary: Len is just your normal high school student with normal high school problems when on a cold winter night he meets a naked neko girl named Rin and deiced to take her home. Now he has to teach her the things like how to take baths and use chopsticks and hide her from the government all at the same time. RinxLen, rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**I know I shouldn't writing more stories but its summer so I have time to write**

**Except I have a 2 week long camp so I'll be busy around that time.**

**Anyway enjoy my new story!**

**Lens pov**

Most people my age would love to live alone but honestly living alone sucks.

My mother is always going on business trips so I live alone in our 2 room complex.

It's not an apartment; I want to call it a condo but it's not that either.

Mom pays the bills but I haft to work for food.

Anyway its winter break and I still have work at the local convince store, the only day I have off is Christmas day.

It's cold, I'm huddled in a coat as I walk to the convince store at 10 am.

I go in the back entrance and into the staff room.

I change into my work shirt and head out into the store.

The manager, Haku is out of town with her brother who also works here so the only people here are Meiko who is in charge until Haku gets back and Akaito who also works here.

"Akaito you've been here since 7, take a break and let Len cover for you," said Meiko as I came in.

There were 2 registers so one of them would stay closed, but not a lot of people were here so it was fine.

Then came in young people I recognized. It was Lui and Ring **(Ring is 15 in this story) **and they brought my sister Yuki since they watch over her.

"Hey guys, I haven't seen Ring and you for a while, how are you guys?" I asked as they came up to the register.

"Our parents are busy before the holidays so we have pretty much been alone since school has gotten out so Lui and I have been keeping each other company," Ring explained.

Lui and Ring live under me and across from each other and they are childhood friends. Their parents are busy like my mom and they come to buy sweets and visit me here every once and while.

"Any discounts lately?" Asked Lui.

"There is a buy one get one free sale on candy until Christmas ends," I told them.

"Great let's get some!" said Ring dragging Lui down the sweet aisle

I sighed; I checked some people out until Ring, Lui and Yuki finally came up with their candy.

"Want to do something after you get off of work?" asked Lui.

"Why would he hang out with a bunch of kids?" asked Akaito coming back from break.

"Maybe we can go to the arcade tomorrow but I'm working late tonight so I can't do anything, sorry guys," I told them.

I don't have a bunch of friends, I guess the people I work with count as friends and then there is Miku, Teto and Neru. There is also Kaito but we don't talk a lot.

Work went by fast; Meiko had bought cupcakes for some un-known reason and we sat in the break room and ate them after work closed.

"On my way to pick these up some homeless guy begged me for money, I usually don't feel bad for them but it's cold and it the holidays so I felt bad and I gave him a dollar," she told Akaito and I.

"They are kind of sad, usually they are adults but I saw one this morning rapped in an old blanket. I couldn't really see them so I don't know what they looked like or what gender they were but I saw a small human huddled in a blanket," Said Akaito.

"I usually don't notice them," I said finishing my cupcake.

"Well it's late, I should get home since I have the 7 o-clock shift," I said getting up off the couch in the break room.

"See you tomorrow Len," said Meiko as I left.

I was walking home; it was even colder than this morning.

The city light lit up the side walk, I was walking past an ally when a the light illuminated something.

It was a young blonde person wrapped in an old blanket.

It was covering their face and body so I couldn't see if it was a boy or a girl but I saw some blond hair past the blanket.

This must have been the homeless person Akaito saw this morning.

I was starting to feel bad, I got a bit closer.

"Hey, here's a dollar," I said holding out a dollar.

"C-Cold," stuttered a voice that sounded female.

"What?" I asked.

She turned to face me, her lips were blue and her face was red as if she had a fever.

"Are you okay?" I asked getting closer to her.

"Warmth!" she jumped up and hugged me, the blanket fell of and she was naked.

That part didn't phase me; she had yellow cat ears and a yellow cat tale.

She was some sort of Neko girl.

"Crap, let's get you some where warm," I grabbed her blanked and wrapped it around her to cover her girl and cat parts.

I picked her up bridal style, she was surprisingly light. (I'm saying this because I don't have a lot of arm strength)

And I headed to my house.

I made sure nobody was around and I headed towards the elevator.

I looked down at her once we got inside, she had been crying, she must be scared.

"Don't worry, I want to help you," I told her as we headed upstairs.

The elevator stopped and once I got off the elevator Yuki was standing there in her pajamas holding teddy bear.

Yuki is my little sister, she's only 9 but she is quite an interesting 9 year old.

"So Len has brought a girl home? Try not to make too much noise you two," she giggled.

My mom made the mistake of putting a TV in our room so when she can't sleep she watches night time television for adults so she always talks like this.

"This is not anything like that," I told her as I started walking to my apartment.

I tried to get out my keys but I was afraid I was going to drop the girl.

"Yuki can you get my keys out of my back pocket?" I asked.

"You want me to touch you there?" she asked.

"JUST GET MY KEYS!" I almost yelled.

"Alright," she said getting out my keys and unlocking the door.

I laid the girl on the couch.

"Yuki don't touch her!" I said going to mom's room.

I know she hates me going in here but this time she has to understand.

Moms stuff and she doesn't have any nightgowns, but I did get her yellow robe.

I also grabbed one of my tee shirts and then went back into the living room.

"I always wanted a cat!" said Yuki who was playing with Rin's hair.

"Stop that," I said going up to the girl.

"Put these on, you should be warm and I'll get you some medicine and pull out the bed in the couch…" I rambled.

Rin held the clothes and looked at them in confusion.

"You know how to put on clothes right?" I asked.

She still just looked at me like I was weird.

"I'll do it," I said dressing her in the tee shirt and putting the robe on her.

I got the blankets and went to get the bed out of the couch.

I put the sheets on the bed and put the girl in the bed.

I rapped the sheets around her so she was warm.

"Go get the cold medicine from the bathroom," I told Yuki.

"Okay!" she went and brought back the medicine.

I filled it up and gave it to the girl to take; she still didn't know what to do with it.

"Drink it," I said.

She was confused.

I mimed it out for her and then she did it.

"Alright get some rest," I told her.

She had already fallen asleep.

"What are we going to name our cat?" asked Yuki.

"We are not naming her. She seems to not know English so who knows what her name is," I said.

"We haft to call her something," said Yuki.

"We can't become attached to her," I told Yuki.

"PLEASE CAN WE NAME HER!?" she yelled

"Fine, don't wake up the whole building," I told her.

"How about Rin?" I asked.

"Why Rin?" she asked.

"Because it means Cold and we met her on a cold night," I said.

"That works, well good night big bro," she said going back to our room.

I looked down at Rin.

I wonder who she is.

Whatever, I have work tomorrow; I can't bother myself over this now.

**Sorry for all the stories!**

**Anyway I hope this is good.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Woot Woot**

**New chapter**

**Really late at night**

**Like right after I published it**

**yay**

**Len's pov**

"Len! Wake up!" somebody was shaking me.

I looked up from my bed, Yuki was shaking me.

"Yuki it's 5 in the morning, I don't need to wake up for another hour," I told her.

"Is he up yet?" I heard a voice.

I looked up to see Rin standing at the door.

"You can talk?" I asked sitting up

"I gave her dictionary to read and she just flipped throw it and knew how to talk!" Said Yui.

"Are you feeling better?" I asked Rin.

"Yes," she said.

"Thank god," I sighed in relief.

"Make food," she said.

"Alright I'll make you guys some breakfast," I said getting up.

I was in a yellow tee shirt and my boxers; I put on some shorts and headed out to go make breakfast.

Yuki turned on the TV and some cartoons were on.

Rin got scared when the TV turned on.

"Who are those weird people stuck in that box?" she asked.

"This is a TV, those people on the TV aren't real, they are cartoons, people drawn by other people," Yuki explained.

"What does it mean to draw someone?" she asked.

"You get a stick called a pencil and you get a flat thing called a paper a thing comes out of the pencil when you draw," Yuki explained.

"Can I try to draw?" asked Rin.

"Sure," said Yuki going to get some drawing stuff.

I had put on the scrambled eggs and I was kind of watching them do whatever.

"No Rin you're holding it wrong, like this," Yuki told Rin.

"What are these colorful things?" asked Rin.

"They are crayons, they do the same things as pencils but they are in different colors," Said Yuki.

"I know what I'm going to draw," said Rin in excitement as she picked up a yellow crayon and started to draw.

The eggs had finished and I had mad the toast as well.

"Come to the table so we can eat!" I told them.

"I finished!" said Rin holding her paper.

She showed it to Yuki.

"How cute! Let's put it on the fridge!" Yuki took it from Rin and put it on the fridge.

I looked at it; it looked like a 3 year old had drawn it.

There were 3 cats, 2 yellow ones and a black on with our names next to them.

"These are us as cats!" said Rin.

"Cute, now let's eat," I said.

I sat next to Rin and Yuki sat across from her.

Rin picked up the fork and looked at it with a puzzled look.

"Rin, watch me," I told her.

I picked up my fork and took a bite of my scrambled eggs.

She copied me and after a few bites she seemed to get it.

"Rin where are you from? Why are you a cat?" asked Yuki.

"I was in a cold white room; men white did experiments on me and my brother. We were both stray yellow cats. After some testing they were going to give up on us but one morning we woke up as Neko's as they called us. My brother was much smarter than me and he told me they wanted to kill me so he escaped with me, getting very hurt. Then we got split up in the city and 2 days later you found me," Rin explained.

"That's sad," said Yuki.

Just then an alarm on my phone went off.

"Shit, I'm gonna be late, Yuki take care of Rin," said Len.

"What about her cat ears and tail? We can't let Lui and Ring see it when they come over.

"Your right, Oh I got it!" I said going to my room.

I got a beanie and brought it back.

I put it on Rin.

"Ta-da!"

"What about her tail?" asked Yuki.

Right…

I ran to mom's room and got a long black skirt and went to my room and got a white button up to go with it.

"She can keep her tail hidden under this skirt, now you dress up Rin, I got to go!" I said finishing my toast.

I ran to my room and put on my jeans and a long white tee shit.

Then I ran to the door and put on my coat.

"I'm leaving!"

"Take care," Yuki replied.

I ran to the store, thankfully there is no ice on the ground.

I got in and Meiko was passed out on the break room couch.

"Meiko wake up," I shook her and she shot up.

"I'm sorry! We open in 5 minutes! I have some paper work to do and Akaito will be here late today so go unlock the doors and get ready!" said Meko heading to her office.

I went out and unlocked the door and turned the sign from closed to open.

Then I went to the register and a few minutes later a boy with bandages on his eye and a sailor suit came in.

He seemed to be looking around for something.

"The first aid stuff is down aisle 2," I told him.

"No that's not what I'm looking for… AHA!" he said pointing to the bored we kept by the ATM.

"You need to post an ad up there?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said grabbing a folded up piece of paper out his pocket.

He pinned it up on his bored and left.

I went up to go look at it.

There was horrible drawing on the front of a girl with cat ears and it said "LOST NEKO GIRL! Taller than me, probably naked, REWARD: a nice ball of yarn."

I just laughed and laughed until I realized something, is that Rin?

The girl in the picture had short blonde hair and big blue dots for eyes, this must be Rin.

So that must have been her brother.

"WAIT!" I said running out of the door.

The boy was just sitting there; I guess he was waiting for Rin to come.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I know where the girl on your poster is," I told him.

"You do!?" he said with excitement.

"Yeah, she is with my sister, they may come to the store later, want to wait here for her?" I asked.

"Yeah, that would be nice," he said.

I let him past the register and he sat on a stool.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Test Subject 1645 Male," he said.

"I'll call you Oliver, you look like and Oliver," I said.

"That name is easier to say," he said.

About an hour later.

Just than Lui and Yuki came running in.

"I WIN!" said Lui.

"No fair you got a head start!" Said Yuki.

"Where's Rin?" I asked.

"Her and Ring aren't far behind, why?" asked Yuki.

"Her brother is here to see her," I said gesturing to Oliver.

"Oh," said Yuki.

"Your mom's friends sisters daughter is weird, she asked Ring how to go to the bathroom," said Lui.

"She's just not right in her head," said Oliver covering for Rin.

Just than Rin and Ring came in.

"Sister!" said Oliver running up to Rin.

"Little Brother!" said Rin hugging him.

"The names Oliver," said Oliver.

"I'm Rin," said Rin.

"Do they always do that?" asked Ring.

"Yup," Yuki and I replied.

Yuki and I sighed the smiled.

We were happy to see Rin and Oliver back together.

"Len?" Yuki asked as Ring and Yui dragged Rin and Oliver to get some candy.

"Yes?" I asked.

"After you left Rin started crying, she said she missed her brother," said Yuki.

I looked over at Rin as Yui showed her some orange candy.

"I don't want us to split up, I don't want to feel as lonely as she did," said Yuki, she had some tears in her eyes.

"Yuki…" I said looking down at her.

I hugged her.

"I'll never leave, I promise," I said.

She hugged back then let go.

"BAKA! Don't hug me in public!" she got mad then smiled and winked.

With people probably after Rin and Oliver I just hope nothing bad happens.

**I will try to make it funnier! I promise!**

**Also Oliver is pretty smart but he still his cute innocent moments.**

**Anyway please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**UPDATE EVERYTHING!**

**Lens pov**

After I got off of work I head back home.

Once I opened the door I was greeted by yelling.

"IT'S MY ORANGE! GIVE IT BACK OLIVER!"

Rin was chasseing Oliver around the house and Yuki was watching them.

I walked up to Oliver and took the orange away from him.

"Hey!" said Oliver.

"Know I can get my orange back," said Rin with a childish smile.

"Neither of you are getting this orange unless you agree to share it," I said holding it over them.

"Fine we'll share it," said a grumpy Rin.

"And Yuki why didn't you stop them?" I asked her.

"Because it was fun to watch," she said with a smile.

I sigh, gosh children can be so annoying.

"I'm gonna make dinner, how does friend rice sound?" I asked.

"Great!" said Yuki.

I started making the Rice.

Rin was watching Yuki play a game on her 3DS and Oliver was just looking at me.

Finally he came up to me.

"After Dinner I haft to do something with Rin in the bathroom and you will haft to clean up after wards," he said.

"What the hell are you doing to her?" I asked.

After a long silence he finally said something.

"I haft to cut her tail off," he said.

"What?" I asked.

"Well when Rin and I escaped I got stabbed in the eye and I had my tail cut off-" He said as I cut him off.

"So you want to chop hers off because you got your chopped off?" I asked.

"Let me finish, it's hard to hide our tails and they are pretty much useless so it would be better to hid her if we cut it off," he said.

After a long silence I finally said something again.

"Do it in the bathtub, it will be easier to wash out," I said.

"Also while I'm talking to Rin about it can you and Yuki start a fire so I can burn it afterwards?" asked Oliver.

"Sure," I said.

"Also we will need bandages, do you have some?" asked Oliver.

"I'll have Yuki go get some from Lui or Ring downstairs while you guys do it," I said.

"Also put a towel in her mouth or something so you can't hear her scream," I said.

Man it sounds like we are planning murder, good thing Yuki and Rin aren't listening.

Soon dinner was ready and we all sat together and ate our food.

We talked and stuff and when dinner was over Oliver told Rin they need to talk and led her into the bathroom.

Once they were in there I went to Yuki.

"Would you go ask Lui or Ring if they have any bandages?" I asked her.

"Sure," she said with a smile as she walked up.

I just realized we don't have a fireplace…

Well we have one but its fake…

What do we do with Rin tail.

Then I heard a faint muffled scream from the bathroom.

I knocked on the door.

Oliver answered it; his hands were covered in blood.

"Have the fire ready?" he asked.

"Our fire place is fake," I told him.

"Okay… I'll cut the tail up then throw it in the sink and grind it up with the garbage disposal" said Oliver holding Rins bloody tail that he covered with toilet paper.

"Comfort her," said Oliver as he walked out.

Rin had taken off her clothes and was naked, she sat in the blood filled hot-tub bath and she cried.

"Mind if I turn on the water? It may sting but it will help wash out the blood," I said.

I took her silence as a "Do whatever you want."

I turned it on and water started to fill the bathroom.

Once the water hit her bottom she flinched and cried some more.

I sat on the edge and held her hand as she cried.

She laid her head on my lap and I turned off the water and let it all drain out with the blood.

I then heard the garbage disposal go off and once it turned off it was followed by the sound of running water.

Then Oliver came back in, his hands were washed off the blood.

"Is she doing okay?" he asked.

"Well, she's doing okay for somebody that had part of their body cut off, thankfully her bleeding has stopped," I told him.

"She should take some pain medicine after we put the bandages on," said Oliver.

We heard the door open, it must be Yuki.

"I'll get the bandages from her," said Oliver.

He walked out and closed the door.

Rin was still crying, I was petting her and saying it was okay.

Oliver came back in with the bandages.

"Yuki want to know what happened, want me to tell her?" he asked.

"Yeah, you can tell her, I put the bandages on Rin," I said.

He gave me the bandages then walked back out.

"Rin will you let me put the bandages on you?" I asked.

She shook her head yes.

I flipped her over on my lap so I could see her back.

Her tails was right above her butt right on her spine, man this must hurt.

I grabbed a towel and whipped the area dry and started to put the bandages on.

Once the area was completely rapped I help Rin out of the bathtub and put her in a giant plain white tee shirt.

I then picked her up bridal style since she could barely walk and brought her back out.

Oliver and Yuki looked at us.

"Is she feeling better?" asked Yuki.

"She will feel better once takes some pain medicine and goes to sleep," I said.

"Oliver you can sleep on the couch tonight, I'll let Rin sleep in my bed, it'd be better for her," I said.

Rin held on tightly to my shirt.

"Don't leave me," she muttered.

"Hey Len, why don't I sleep with Oliver?" asked Yuki.

"Are you okay with that?" I asked.

They both looked at each other and smiled.

"Slumber party!" the both yelled.

"Don't wake up the whole building, you two get ready for bed, I'll get Rin settled in Yuki's bed," I said as I took Rin into our room.

I placed Rin in the bed and wrapped her in the covers.

I then went and got the pain medicine and had her take it.

After that I got ready for bed and went back into our room.

Rin was out like a light.

Man she was cute,

Whatever,

I need to go to bed.

I turned off the lights and hopped into bed.

"Good night Len."

I turned around to see Rin in her bed staring at me in the dark with her blue eyes.

I smiled back at her

"Good night Rin."

**Rin is so cute!**

**Please review!**


End file.
